


Vampire  in heat

by Pio7



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pio7/pseuds/Pio7
Summary: Blanca/Ash Lynx vampire school parody. It is Blanca/Ash Lynx novel.





	Vampire  in heat

Ash Links is the king of the Monster school. He is the most beautiful and strongest species vampire and the president Golzine’s son-in-law. Monsters in school all admired him.

But he has a secret.

Ash collapsed on the schoolroom. He was breathing hard and huddled.There is a stir in the classmate.  
“I care for him”  
Teacher Frankenstein Blanca says and took Ash up in his arms. He clung to Blanca ‘s much-patched arm. 

Ash kissed Blanca the moment they reach to the infirmary. His face was flushed with heat.  
“Blanca, pour your semen into me...”  
“Very well, my honey “  
Ash is sucking Blanca ‘s dick like candy bar. Blanca strokes his head and ejaculate his mouth.   
“Hmn...”  
“Does my semen taste delicious?”  
“Tastes awful!”  
Though he licked the cock clean. Blanca smiled contentedly at him.   
“Are you satisfied now?”  
Ash becomes to breathe normally, but he still flushed and his eyes are wet.  
“...Mn...”  
“If you satisfies, I will go to the classroom and resume to give lessons .”  
Blanca turned his back, and Ash hurriedly grasped his hand.  
“...Blanca...fuck me...”  
Ash says it in a feeble voice.  
“I can’t listen. Speak louder.”  
“...Idiot teachers...Fuck me soon!”  
His eyes covered with tears.   
“Good boy. Let’s start private lesson.”  
Blanca pushed Ash over in the bed and kissed him. 

“B..Blanca...! Don’t touch it..! Ahh...!”  
Ash rises his hip breathing heavily with sexually feeling. It looks like bitch in heat.  
“ If your believers see your present state, what do they think?”  
Blanca inserts his long fingers in Ash’s anus and pushed his prostate. A sadistic smile on his face.  
“...Shut up...”  
Ash stared Blanca with tears.  
“You don’t need to shame. Your species never live without semen.”  
It is the his secret. Ash is a person of mixed vampire and succubus. He can’t live without monster ‘s semen.  
“Your anus is so wet. May I insert you?”  
Succubus’s anus is same to vagina. Ash’s anus is ready to insert dick.  
“...Please .! I can’t wait...!  
“All right. My kitten “  
“Don’t touch him. He is mine”  
When Blanca tried to insert his dick, angry voice was listened.

A man is entering the infirmary. He is Eiji Okumura, Ash’s best friend and lover.   
“Oh, sorry. I am nursing him because he is so suffered.”  
“...Eiji...! “  
Ash glanced at him apprehensively.   
“Don’t say anything, Ash. I know that.”  
Eiji smiled at Blanca, and says.  
“Thank you for caring Ash. Please go back to classroom.”  
“Okay . However can you satisfy him?”  
“What?”  
“Ash suffered from sexual frustration. It means that you couldn’t satisfy him.”  
“Shut up! Don’t listen to him, Eiji!”  
“...It’s exactly as Blanca said..”  
“Eiji?”  
“I didn’t really fuck you, because I was afraid of hurting you.”  
“...Eiji...I never scare of you. I want you, Eiji”  
“He said. What do you want to do?”  
“I want to make love to you, Ash !”  
Eiji kissed Ash passionately. Blanca smiled and saw them.


End file.
